That's What Little Boys are Made of
by Defender of the Dogma
Summary: Captain Kirk and first officer Mr Spock beam down to a planet where everything goes wrong. In the chaos that ensues, their younger selves are pulled into the present. The only problem is, no one knows they're there, except the Romulan empire. The two boys must work together to survive, and so will be tested in their morals, their hope, and gain a friendship neither one expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I have gone through this, and am editing it, as I saw many problems. However, now I am fixing those; I would be grateful if you pointed out more, so here it is.**

James T Kirk was mad. He did not like failing his crew, and the fact that he and Spock were in confinement enforced by some very not nice Romulans seemed very much like a failure to the young captain, no matter what his ever logical first officer may say to the contrary. Jim had appeared to have become fascinated with the idea of attempting to carve an escape hole with his feet, or so one would think by his pacing. Spock observed him quietly, though finally breaking the tense silence with the first comment in about half an hour. Half an hour, five minutes, and point 3 seconds. "Captain, your constant motion is most illogical. There is nothing for you to accomplish by depleting your energy in such a manner."

"I don't care, Spock! We're stuck in here, and who knows what happened to the rest of the landing party!" Jim made the mistake of drawing breath, so halting his tirade.

"I believe Karnak, the head Romulan is knowledgeable to the fate of the landing party. Also Tevrak, his second in command, Rathval…"

"I know that! I just… I should be able to do something!" The delightful conversation was cut short, as the aforementioned Karnak interrupted via viewscreen, for some reason apparently untrusting of the compliance and non resistance of his starfleet prisoners.

"Why Captain, there is something you can do. Not for the rest of the landing party, they are already dead." Kirk's hands clenched in rage. "We do, however, have a… proposal for you. We have an ancient custom, among our people, that when given prisoners of high prestige, on the dawn of the Medenvak festival, that they be given a choice. They may die by public execution, and be served as part of the Medenvak feast, or, they may fight four of our own men, in the public arena. The details of the fight are to be left to us Romulans, and while that does give us an advantage, it must be untrained young men that would fight you. Now captain, do you accept?"

"Well, it doesn't seem I have much of a choice, now does it?" Kirk spat out. He certainly couldn't decline, certainly not with Spock's life on the line.

"Is that a yes or no, captain?"

"It's a yes, you slimy piece of..." Kirk was cut off, as the connection was abruptly terminated.

"Captain, I see no logical reason for you to say such things about Karnak. Also, I do not believe him to be a slimy anything. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Sorry Spock, I just… He killed my men. And this fight can't be as simple as he makes it sound. There's no way he thinks we can't take on four men."

"He did say, captain, that the specifics of the fight were of Romulan decision. That does give him the advantage." Kirk nodded grudgingly, conceding the point.

"I don't know. Whatever they're planning… do you think it could have to do with the DNA samples the took of us? What could samples be useful for?"

"I do not know, captain, but it seems to be possible. I suggest you rest. It is unknown what this fight shall entail, and it seems logical to be rested for it." Kirk bit his lip, and gave a curt nod, before settling down on the ground, trying to get as comfortable as possible.

"I'm sorry, Spock."

"Captain, I see no reason for you to to apologize. You did as you thought was right, and it turned out unfavorably. However, given the circumstances, I do not see how our current condition is cause for your guilt."

"I'm the captain. I'm supposed to protect my people, not make worthless decisions that get them killed." Jim pulled himself against the wall, into a sitting position, knees drawn up against his chest. Spock, for his part, seemed to consider the captain's words, and formulate a suitable response against them.

"Captain. It is illogical to base whether a decision is good or bad based off of it's particular outcome. It is far more reasonable to make such a choice on the grounds of how you make it. When I had my first command, I made strictly logical decisions, or so I thought. The results were far from desirable. Perhaps some of the decisions were incorrect and illogical due to my lack of comprehension of emotions, but others were quite logical, ones that, if a similar occasion were to occur, that I would repeat. Is it your opinion, captain, that my decisions were illogical based on their outcome?" Kirk sat in silence for a few seconds. The problem with Spock's argument, was that Kirk would not hold to his own guilt without condemning Spock was well. That pointy eared Vulcan could be so infuriating sometimes.

"No." Jim hated how sulky his voice came out.

"Then, logically, you have no grounds to condemn your own decisions." If Jim didn't know better, he'd think his first officer sounded downright smug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spock had finally finished the disrupter. It should, in theory, cancel out the effects of the hiran field surrounding their cell. Another prisoner had left it there, with a note on what it should be able to do. The former captive had never finished the device, but Spock had. He flipped the switch, and the Enterprise locked onto the two signals. After the disappearance, and the fact that Spock and Kirk had managed to get a short message to their ship before they were captured, they were beamed up instantly. They imagined the Romulans would be furious. They had no idea that they had just played right into the men's hands.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Meanwhile, Karnak was conversing with his first officer, who did not quite understand the plan. "Sir," he ventured. "what is the plan?

"We have done the impossible. We have invented…" you could have heard a pin drop now, "a time machine."

"A time machine."

"Yes. One that solely brings people from the past. It does not return or place."

"But… why? And who would they take?"

"Captain Kirk, and his First officer Spock. That is why we took the samples. They shall fight in that arena, but as much, much, younger."

"So their time machine only transports people from the past, and only if they have that person's DNA."

"Correct. And the DNA must be fresh and clear. It would do a rather efficient job of ensuring that no one from too deep in the past was removed."

"No matter who we take, no matter what, will change history!"

"I do not believe so, at least not on the level you speak of. I am in agreement with Falenor's theory of time. Should someone be transported up to the… now, then assuming they did not die, the time line would not be altered, as time itself would resist it, in accordance with the 15th law of Thermodynamics. Should, however, the time traveler die, then the present form of said individual should die as well. In other words, Tevrak, should their counterparts die, they shall die as well." Absolute silence on the bridge.

"An ingenious idea. Highly efficient." Tevrak still didn't fully understand.

"Indeed. Kirk and his first officer shall die, and there is nothing they can do about it. They do not even know. They shall have to leave immediately, to ensure they do not interfere with our plans. Fire the pulse at them. They shall flee, and we shall triumph. Let them realize that we have destroyed the castle after we have done so, Tevrak. Then they shall not come, considering the field that is left over. This, Tevrak, is a glorious day."

"I believe the fight should be starting about now, commander."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

10 year old Jim Kirk had never been so scared in all his life. He's been running over to his tree house, when out of nowhere, there had been a great flash of light, and then he was in some kind of stadium. With a lot of guys with guns. Apparently he'd just beamed up here, or something, though it had seemed a lot more sudden than that.

Though right now he was sort of focused on the man in front of him, pointing a phaser at the young boys head. Screaming, he tried to scuttle away, but fell instead. The man aimed. Then something seemed to materialize directly above the man. It fell onto the guys back, and didn't hit the ground. In fact, the man, stiffened, then fell over. The thing moved off of him, and did a forward roll away. It was a boy. A pointy eared, weird eyebrowed boy, that looked a lot like the pictures of Vulcans Jim had seen in school. So did their captures, actually.

Was this boy friend or foe? Jim took a moment to congratulate himself on his calm, if he was honest with himself, he was in shock, then stared in shock as the strange kid dodged a few phaser blasts, then actually flipped up onto one of their captors, then grabbed him by the neck. The man did the stiffen then fall thing, and Jim began seriously wondering about this boy.

But there were still two guys left, and the boy didn't have the element of surprise anymore. Jim looked about. There had to be some way he could be useful. There, all around the stadium were rocks. Big rocks, little rocks. There was also a big door with a security panel that looked as if it might lead outside, but that wasn't so useful now.

More helpful was that Jim had grown up in Iowa. And he was the all time champion of throwing things. Stumbling forward, he grabbed a stone. The kid had gotten knocked down, and now a man was leveling a phaser at his head. The first stone knocked away the phaser. The second slammed into the guy's head, overbalancing him, and letting Pointy Ears do the neck thing. One to go. He was the youngest, and seemed shocked and scared. Ha. Jim scooped down and grabbed a rock, as Elf Boy danced around the man, dodging fire, and giving Jim a perfect opportunity to boomerang throw a sharper rock into the man's neck. He gasped, and lurched backward. Pointy Ears swung up and finished the job. He landed, barely panting, then ran over to Jim.

"We must leave at once. Do you see a suitable exit?"

"Uhh, there's a door…" Jim gestured toward the door he had seen. The crowd seemed very angry, he noted, Uh, now a team with phasers seemed to be coming down. Then Elf Boy grabbed his hand and yanked him toward the door. Along the way his companion scooped up a stone in one fluid motion, then, as they reached the control panel, he slammed it against the metal. The children flew through the freshly opened doors, Pointy Ears all but dragging Jim behind him. "What's your name, anyway?" the frightened human gasped.

"You may think of me as your life. I die, you die."

"Life, got it. Ahhhh!" Pointy Ears thrust the two of them down a steep slope, forcing Jim to stumble for footing. Up ahead there was a raging river, over which was an intricate series of branches, looking strong enough to support a small human or Vulcan. But incredibly difficult to navigate. Jim knew for a fact that he couldn't do it. Then Elf Boy turned to him, brown eyes snapping with urgency.

"Are you able to swim?"

"Yeah."

"Then you may survive. Meet me at the outcropping of rocks where the river forks." Spock shoved Jim over the cliff. He didn't stay to watch the fall. He just leapt onto the intercrossing network of branches, and continued running.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jim was terrified. He'd thought that he'd had a friend, someone he could count on in this strange terrifying world. Said not - friend had pushed him into a river. It was a good thing he could swim, but this was insanity! No one could survive this. Yet he had no choice. He fought valiantly against the current, though at the same time flowing with it, for only a fool would try to fight this monster. The water tossed him about, it was taking all of his considerable skill to keep his head up now. And then, up ahead, rocks. Deadly, dangerous rocks. He managed to pull away from most of them, but couldn't stop himself from being sent head over heals by a sudden gush of water. As he resurfaced, he saw the waterfall. He was doomed. And then a strong hand grabbed at his arm, and managed to yank him from the flow, surly saving his life. Elf Boy. Looking so stinking calm that Jim just wanted to punch the kid.

"Oh, done **trying to kill me now**?"

"I had no intention of ending your life."

"You pushed me over a cliff!"

"I saw no logical alternative. You could not run on the branches, nor could you face the men. You only hope was to attempt to escape by water."

"Logical? Drowning me is logical?"

"Yes. And I did not drown you."

"Barely! I could have died!"

"I see no point to continuing this conversation. I am not equipped to deal with your human emotions or illogicality. We must leave at once. Now come, there is no point in delaying."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jim had been plodding behind Pointy Ears for a while now, trying to get his 'illogical human emotions' under control. If he tried, he could tune out his emotions to a certain degree, especially fear, and some others. Right now, he was focusing on fear. Finally he decided that he had gotten himself under enough control to talk. "So… what is your name, exactly?" Weird kid blinked.

"I am S'chn T'gai Spock, son of Sarek of the Tagish - tagi, of the line of ti'narit, of the high Harken Sinor, a cross of the worlds, the joining of Earth and Vulcan, of the inheritance of Kethlar, of the yar'an of jeni." Jim stared.

"Is there anything shorter I can call you? I'm never going to remember all that!"

"You may call me Spock."

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

"You asked for my name exactly. What is your full name?"

"Uhhh, I am James Tiberius Kirk, of… the line of… Kirks. Inheriting my parents stuff." Though Spock would certainly never admit it, this human was quite entertaining.

"James Kirk will do."

"Ok. Thanks. But, uh, call me Jim though. I really don't like being called James."

"If that is what you prefer."

"Uh, yeah."

"As you wish. We must now search for a place to make camp. Night is coming."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The intrepid duo did indeed find a place to make camp, then settled down, with wood for a fire. Spock was the first to speak.

"Are you capable of producing fire?"

"Well, I can light one. I'm not exactly a dragon, though."

"Obviously. If you are accustomed to such things, then would you mind if I attempted one for tonight? I do not believe the smoke shall give us away, as there is enough fog and ash on this planet beyond the trees at night that our smoke shall not be noticeable. It may prove useful for us both to hold that particular skill."

"Oh. Ok. Go ahead. Do you… know how to get it started, and all?"

"I have never committed the actual act, but I do understand the theory, and retain the information of the correct actions to take in order to stimulate the desired response."

"Well, all right then. … Why haven't you ever started a fire before?"

"Vulcan is quite hot, and, as I have no particular job that would necessitate fire, I have never been called upon to create such a thing." Spock grabbed the necessary equipment, and began to start up the flame. It was taking him quite a bit, seeing as he'd never done anything like it before. Jim let out a breath. He was cold, and besides, they'd have to use each other to survive. He might as well help Pointy Ears. Spock.

"Here, let me show you a trick." Spock sat back, and allowed Jim to demonstrate. The fire jumped to life on his next try.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Jim, I realize that it is typical of a human to panic in such situations as this. It is not your fault, merely a genetic trait of your species. If you will allow me, I can initiate a Vulcan mind-meld, one that shall allow me to repress your human emotions, preventing a… panic attack. I shall not read your thoughts, nor hurt you. It is your choice.

Jim considered this. He didn't really like the idea of anyone going about and doing crazy in his mind, of all places, but this kid didn't seem like the crazy type. And they were going to have to trust each other. "Alright fine. Do it." Spock nodded, and began moving forward, rubbing his hands together, a look of pure concentration on his face. He took another step forward, then began moving his fingers to the sides of Jim's head. Jim tried very hard not to freak out, hit the kid, have a panic attack, or some other crazy thing, and then the fingers touched down, and he never could remember just what happened next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jim blinked. He was lying on his back, rather uncomfortable, but in no real pain. He turned his head to see Spock feeding the fire. He felt strangely calm, and moved forward to join his companion. "So did the mind meld work?"

"Affirmative. Obviously I have not taken your emotions away completely, only stopped them from sending you into a panic attack. I shall release your emotions in a controlled manner, in such amounts that you can deal with them, until I shall not be affecting your emotions at all; you will have conquered them."

"If you say so."

"It is a difficult concept for humans to understand."

"Well what about you? How are you calm? How can you do that, you don't have some creepy mind thing helping you!" What Spock thought was:

"Calm? Calm? I am not calm! Nothing about me is calm. We've been thrown into an unfamiliar environment, I have no idea where we are or what to do, we're being pursued by men with guns, the chances of survival are 1693 to 1, and my only backup is an emotionally unstable human! I'm just not freaking out because dad would kill me, and emotions are bad, but I can never show mine since I'm a Vulcan, and Vulcans don't do that, and I want to go home, and I want my mother!" What he said was: "I see no logical reason to 'freak out'. Would you prefer I do so?" "Although freaking out sounds really good about now!" "One of us, at least must remain calm. As a Vulcan, I am incapable of such 'freak outs', as you put it."

Jim stared. This kid was amazing. Thrown into an unfamiliar environment, chased by hostile forces, and he was so calm! He was… incredible! James T Kirk didn't have many heroes. But if you saw him right then, and you know what to look for, you would know that he'd found the hero of his life right then, and nothing could tear him from his companion's side. "Wow. You're… amazing." Spock's head jerked up, surprise showing in his eyes for the barest of seconds.

"You truly think so?"

"Well, yeah."

"I… have never been told that before. Thank you." Jim stared. How was that possible? Spock was incredible! How could no one have told him that?

"No problem. So, why did they take us, you think?"

"I do not know. My father is an important ambassador. It may be political."

"So they put us in a big stadium and try to kill you?"

"It would not seem logical. Do you know why they would take you?"

"No idea. I'm just a farm boy from Iowa. My dad died when I was born, and my mom isn't important, as far as I know. I don't think my brother Sam is, either. We know some people from Starfleet, my dad served there, that was how he died, but not really on too close a level. I don't know anything either, unless you count how to grow corn as important." Jim looked away. From what he knew of Vulcans, they were crazy smart. Insanely smart. And here he was, a farm boy, with this amazing superhero like kid, at least in his opinion. All he could do was weigh the boy down. What could he know that Spock didn't? What could he do that this ultra cool Vulcan could not? Nothing, that was what. So he could make a fire. Big deal. All things considered, really, he was dead weight. And then Spock asked the dreaded question.

"What can you do? It would be most useful to know what our particular skills are." Right. Skills.

"Nothing, really. I'm an advanced reader, I'm okay at math, my geography stinks, I can only speak English and federation Standard. I'm not special." Spock considered this. He already knew this boy was quite good, far better than he was, at aiming, he could light fires, he could swim, and he'd grown up on a farm in Iowa. Hopefully he had other skills he simply took for granted, or they were quite possibly doomed.

"I am not quite so willing to believe you to be as talentless as you believe. This farm you lived on, it had animals?"

"Yeah. Horses, cows, pigs, pretty much a stereotypical farm."

"Are you able to ride?"

"I'm great at riding! Once I jumped onto Coalblack from on top of a hill, then grabbed… Jim's voice trailed off as he realized the implications of this statement.

"There are no such animals on Vulcan, so I cannot ride, yet this appears to be an ideal place for a wide variety of fauna. Are you adept at recognizing plants?"

"I know some, and some ways to find out if they're edible or not. But mainly Earth plants."

"Thankfully, this seems to be quite similar to a tropical rain forest of Earth. I also am familiarized in the flora of many planets, though I admit Earth's plants are relatively unique, and I devoted much of my time to studying the more common of plants." Jim nodded. Wow. This kid had actually come up with a way to make him useful.

"What are we going to do?"

"I do not know. However, I do not believe this to be a Romulan base. There is little to no technology on this planet, save what is in that fortress, and that is expendable. Quite probably, they shall leave this planet and destroy the fortress. They need not catch us to kill us. They could also, send down men, every so often. To ensure that nature itself had not killed us, and if it hadn't, they would finish the job."

"You're sure these are Romulans? I mean, what if their something else, and that would make all your guesses wrong."

" I am fully confident that they are Romulan. Everything about them confirms it. And even if that we not so, I sensed their minds; all Vulcans are telepaths." So Super-Spock had mind powers to? Cool. "The rest were simple inferences." Simple? "Logicly, we shall not be able to escape. Therefore, we must adapt to this. We shall each need to learn from the other. We are our only allies now."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It had been decided that the first order of business was to learn the things that were immediately imperative to survival. This meant that Spock needed to learn to swim. There was a pond nearby, the water in it still, quite a logical place to learn to swim. Spock was terrified.

Obviously he didn't show it, but all Vulcans had an innate fear of water. This was only emphasized by the fact that they lived on a desert planet. But there was no way that Spock was going to let the human know he was scared. No. Way. So he walked forward. He could be incredibly stubborn when he wanted to. No one was sure whether he'd gotten this from his mother or father, but he had it bad.

He supposed this would come in handy now that he was going to be fighting for his life every second of the day. He stepped into the water. It wasn't easy. Vulcans have a denser body mass than humans, but Spock was not about to fail in front of a human of all things. He had already informed Jim that he may not succeed the first day, as Vulcans had a far harder time with swimming than humans, and he had detailed why.

There was no logic in keeping his only ally in the dark about such things. At first, Spock did not do well. At all. He did succeed in looking as though he wasn't failing as much as he was. It took four and half hours, but when they were done Spock was able to swim adequately, and could even cross the river in some of it's less wild parts, though the feat was still quite impressive. Jim was enraptured. He'd read that some Vulcans never learned to swim, and that Spock could was amazing.

Jim had to learn how to fight. That was the most immediate thing Spock could think of. So Spock managed to give the boy a crash course in the Vulcan fighting method of tal-shaya, obviously with only very basic methods. Spock theorised that the human boy had a long way to go. They were currently using a cave for shelter, though also searching for a more suitable place of refuge. Jim only became more entranced with Spock. So far, as far as he could see, Spock was a real life superhero. Half human, yet in complete control of his emotions. Super strength, self healing powers, telepathy, cool pressure point knowledge, and he even looked the part. Jim had found his hero, and Spock was his name.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Spock had located another cave like area, though underneath a giant tree. in response to Jim's worries that they could not live there; what if the tree was hit by lightning? Spock had pointed out that the weather here was quite mild most of the time, and due to the location that the tree was in ensured that there was only a 1 in 86001 chance that the tree would be hit. This seemed quite incredible to Jim, but he was only human after all. And he did trust Spock.

He'd wanted someone to trust like that for quite a while, but hadn't really gotten the chance. If the kid said there was no way they'd get zapped, there was no way they'd get zapped. Oh yeah, and you could add the super computer brain to the list of Spock powers. So they moved in. As it turned out, Spock had been right about the Romulans leaving. They had teleported away, and disintegrated the castle. But according to Spock's theory, they would be beaming down some troops to ensure the deadness of the two boys.

They wouldn't be expecting the men back, as the planet had an anomaly which made it hard to teleport out unless you did so from very close by, and it would be to suspicious to send down to many at once, or to physically bring down men. They would send some at a time, expecting the two boys to be killed, and the Romulans to colonize the planet, and take any resources it might have. And none of that would help the misplaced pair to get home again.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Spock, what happened? I need answers!"

"I believe, captain, that they shall be unable to pursue us. It is probable that they shall try a final time to destroy us, by using the pulse, then destroy their fortress as they leave. With their technology they can beam aboard their ship everything they may need from that fortress.

"Well then, I suppose we better go on to Tartos 4, which was definitely not here."

"Most Definitely, captain."

"We'd also better report that traitor. And are you sure you can eliminate that computer virus that made us send a landing party down to planet just to get those parts we never needed in the first place?"

"Positive captain."

"Good." Kirk placed his hand to the intercom, activating it. "Mr Sulu, Warp 3. We're headed to Tartos 4."

"Yes captain."

They left orbit; headed on. Going where no man had gone before; leaving behind two children who may as well have been condemned to die. Life resumed; time went on. Waiting. Always waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Young Spock had quickly deduced that Jim was not going to be able to defend himself adequately against an adult Romulan for quite some time. And time was one thing they didn't have enough of. So Spock devised a plan. He was good at that sort of thing. It would take far too long to educate Jim to a satisfying level of self defense, so he needed to let Jim defend himself a different way. By throwing things. Spock had quickly learned that Jim was very very good at aiming. Spock was learning to, but as Jim was still getting better, Spock was pretty sure he'd never be as good as Jim was. But that was alright. After all, he couldn't be better than the human at everything. So Spock began making shurikens. He was aware that boomerangs had been used as weapons in Earth's far history, they would seem useful once again. He wondered how Jim would react to having to kill.

Jim stared at the deadly weapon as though it might bite his head off. "No. I can't kill! I'm ten!"

"Logically, you have no choice. Romulans shall beam down, and they shall attempt to kill us. If we allow them to live, more shall come. They shall join forces. They shall eventually become too numerous to escape. They shall then kill us both. And you are important. You must not be allowed to die."

"What do you mean, I'm important? You are too!"

"It is highly unlikely that they captured me with intent of pressuring my parents into anything. My father is Vulcan. They shall not make him act illogically by doing anything to me. Perhaps hey have some other merit by keeping me here. But it is not emotional. No one cares about me. You on the other hand are a human with a family of human's. You are the only one they would capture with the intent of emotional pressuring. I suppose we may both be important, however. And that is all the more reason for you to defend yourself." Jim pursed his lips. Then he grabbed the proffered shurikens.

.

"Fine. I'll learn to use it, but I won't kill. No matter what." The look Spock gave him at this said very clearly that the Vulcan boy did not believe Jim would hold to this, but he did not protest.

Jim turned out to be wonderful at shuriken throwing. Spock was also quite good, as much of throwing required control and a knowledge of physics and several other things, that Spock was quite adapt with. He showed Jim how to lightly brush an object, as if you could, say, tear open your pursuers leg (or throat) then it would be most convenient if you could get your weapon back, and it would be quite difficult to do if you had multiple attackers.

Spock mercilessly drilled the younger boy on this, and, thankfully, Jim proved to be a good student. He was soon able to perform quite well, though he held that he would never kill. Spock found this illogical, as the boy was not a pacifist, but it was probably a human thing.

Spock had searched the ruins of a previous ruined fortress, and it had proved quite rewarding. He'd returned with knives, some furniture, though only small crude things, two blankets, and some other things besides, including some scattered bits of armor. Apparently the people who had previously occupied that fortress had liked ancient relics.

There wasn't much of anything that would fit the boys now, but they would grow. There were sewing supplies, though limited, and Spock went hunting. Jim was nearly sick at the sight of the downed deer, but as Spock quite logically pointed out, they had no choice really, as very few of the planets about them were edible. Jim didn't really complain after that, as Spock was in a far worse position than he. Being forced to eat meat was a giant no-no for Vulcans. Spock looked as if he was going to be sick. Jim helped as much as he could, and while Spock may have thought that Jim's opinion of him would be lessened by this, it was not. Jim was very impressed that Spock was bold enough to go against such imprinted tradition.

They ate the meat, or some of it. Spock found a way to preserve the rest of the deer, there was a long winded explanation that Jim didn't understand at all, but apparently people had done it a long time ago, when there hadn't even been refrigerators or food processors.

The skin they used to make clothes, for, as Spock pointed out, they were going to need them unless for some reason they were magically rescued really really soon. Finally it happened. Spock had been using his telepathic abilities to scan for any Romulans. This had been quite difficult, he was not accustomed to doing such things, but he learned. And one day he sensed one. Three, actually. He knew Jim was not ready to kill. So he told Jim what he was doing, ordered the human to stay at 'home' and left, with two shurikens and three knives in his belt.

He found the Romulans making their way through the forest. His throat closed. Vulcans were trained to do anything but kill. And on Vulcan, there was no need to kill. He'd never thought he would have to. Certainly not so soon if at all. But logic dictated it, and Spock obeyed logic. Lithe as a cat he dropped, two shurikens both hit exposed necks, Spock spun, and caught the shurikens in mid air, hurling one into the chest of the final Romulan. His first kills. They hadn't even had time to react. Spock spent the next half an hour throwing up.

By the time he go back to camp Jim had nearly worn a hole in the floor with all his pacing. The second he saw Spock, unharmed, he ran forward, and nearly crushed the surprised boy in a hug. "You're alright! I thought something happened to you." Spock's touch telepathy went crazy. He could sense the honesty in the boy's words. He could also sense the hero worship the boy seemed plagued with. Well this was shocking.

"It is alright, Jim. I am fine. I promise." He was promising more than that, and they both knew it. It was for Jim he had killed the Romulans. Had it only been him on this planet, he would have opted to die rather than kill. But Jim was here. It was for Jim he would live. no matter what, they would be together.

They kept on teaching each other things. Spock learned to ride, there were many horse like creatures about, and Jim learned the Vulcan neck pinch, Spock learned to identify many plants, and returned the favor to Jim. He also taught the smaller boy to properly defend himself, by use of the martial arts. Actually, he taught his companion many arts. It was logical, after all. One thing they learned together was to move. Silently. Effectively. The could pull off elaborate twists, jumps, and they. Were. Fast. The moved along in their relationship, but with several developments. Once such time was one time when they had gone hunting.

Spock had been searching for the tracks of a rabbit like creature, when suddenly two Romulans materialized behind him. He spun around, unleashing a shuriken at once, but his aim was bad, and the weapon had lodged itself in the man's chest, and, as the other shuriken had been knocked from Spock's belt earlier in the day, the Vulcan was now defenseless. The Romulan fired a blast at Spock, which the boy dodged, but he fell to the ground. There was no escape for him now. The Romulan grinned fiercely, and leveled his phaser at Spock. Then he gasped. Stiffened. Fell. As he crumpled to the ground, Spock saw a shuriken in the man's back. Jim ran up from behind the man, fear plastered over his face. He ran to Spock, and skidded on his knees beside his friend. "Spock, are you alright?" Terror came clearly from every aspect of his voice.

"I am… fine Jim. Thank you." Jim nodded, and pulled Spock into his arms. The Vulcan had twisted his ankle. It wasn't serious, but he certainly couldn't walk as of now. Jim suddenly bowed his head, then buried his face in Spock's chest, sobbing. He had never killed before. He had now. And there, together, closer than most could even imagine, was when the bond first formed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The _Enterprise_ was transporting a new piece of technology called a 'shield buster' back to base, and they had decided to go to Regan 12 again, as there were rumors that there had once been dilithium crystals there, and since they had discovered that the Romulans had been beaming over men to that planet.

They left, not really expecting to find anything except the Romulans; not knowing what a bad idea it was to contact Sarek, telling him that this was a convenient time for him to beam aboard the _Enterprise_ , to gain transportation to the core planets of the Federation. Sarek had an important speech to make, and he needed a 'ride' due to uncontrollable circumstances. So he beamed aboard, and they went on.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Sir, we're approaching Regan 12."

"Very good, Mr. Sulu. Keep her steady. We're going to beam down near the the pool, if there are life forms around here they'll probably be near water. The landing party will consist of myself, ensign Lukas, and ensign Alexis." Jim got up, and walked from the room. He entered the transporter room, and met with the others. "Beam us down." Kirk ordered. The ship disappeared in a swirl of and lights. Disjointed figures danced about, and, in less time than it takes to tell it, they materialized on planet. Tricorders out, they began a scan. Suddenly Lukas's head jerked up.

"Captain, life readings. They are identical to… Mr Spock, sir!" And that was when a thin lithe form dropped from the trees. It had high set cheek bones, slanting eyebrows, and pointed ears. There was no doubt as to whom it was.

"Spock." Kirk managed. All this time and there really had been someone on Regan 12. he was never going to forgive himself for this.

"That… is my name. Jim?"

"Yes. We're… here to rescue you."

"Rescue? Who sent you?"

"I'm from Starfleet; I'm Captain Kirk. Which you seem to know… How do you know my name?"

"I will tell you in my own time. What reason do I have to trust you? I have been here since I was approximately 12 years 6 months, 5 weeks, and 3 days old. In all that time the only people to beam down here were hostile. Why should I come with you?"

"I can show you credentials, or look myself up on the computers. I am Captain James T Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_. Trust me, **I want to help you**."

"Perhaps. But such things can be faked. It would not be difficult. And you cannot go back to your ship until a few days have passed. There is a storm coming. You would die should you attempt transportation."

"Well that's… good to know. Can we contact our ship?"

"I would prefer you did not."

"Not even to inform them that we can't beam up?"

"They shall figure that out on their own, captain. And I did not say you couldn't. Only I would prefer you did not." Kirk nodded.

"All right then. We won't. But where will we stay? What will we eat?"

"Do to truly believe that I am unable to provide basic nourishment and shelter for you? I have been here many years, I should think I am able to do such things by now. Come with me." The ensigns and captain exchanged looks, then followed the Vulcan, who lead them forwards, and into a cave. "You must stay here. I shall retrieve food." Then he left. Ensign Lucas broke the silence.

"Sir, what is going on? Is that Mr. Spock?"

"I… believe so Lukas. I don't know how it's possible, or why he's here but I think so. Did you see what he was wearing?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes sir. Armor on several parts of his body, gloves, and every inch of skin covered except for his face and part of his neck. Knee high boots, elbow length gloves. He had things that looked like throwing stars on his bet, two of them, and three knives. And that was just on his belt!"

Kirk stared. "You remember all that?"

"A gal's gotta earn her pay somehow."

"Well consider yourself rich. And did you notice his speech is different? It's more… casual."

"Not really." Lukas replied. "He sounds like always to me."

"I guess I've just spent more time with him. Well keep an eye on him. And ourselves. We'd better be careful. Who knows what lives in these woods."

"Animals. Predators. Romulans, for a time." Spock had come up silently, and the trio jumped a bit in surprise. "I have food. Captain, the storm has not come yet. You may send two of your party up, it is too dangerous to try for three." Spock gave the captain a level stare, waiting.

"Well then. I guess you two can go up." Kirk reached for his communicator, but Spock intercepted.

"Not yet. The storm has begun, though not in full force. There will be a period of relative peace, then you can send two of your party up."

"All right then. Is that a rabbit!?"

"It is like one."

"I thought you didn't… eat…"

"Meat, captain? There are not enough edible plants for solely vegetarian consumption. It was logical to consume meat. I would've given you precooked meat, but I have no such stash near here. It would take far too long for me to return, and you have been attacked in such a time. I am anticipating a beaming down of Romulans soon." Spock walked over, and, in a few seconds, had started up a fire. He began making a spit of sorts, and other things necessary for cooking meat. The three officers stared visibly, this was something they'd never thought they'd see.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lukas and Alexis had beamed back to ship; Spock and Kirk remained in the cave. Kirk spoke first.

"You said you've been here since you were 12?"

"Yes."

"How did you get here?"

"I do not know. I was studying my math homework in my room, when I was transported to… this place. I don't know how it happened." Kirk looked down, then nodded.

"Will you please come back with us? What reason do you have not to trust us? What do you have to lose?" Spock stiffened.

"I have no reason to believe that there would be such a dramatic increase in technology in such a short time. I also do not understand why you would come here. It seems illogical to trust you." Kirk sighed.

"I… I know have no way to identify myself.I know you haven't seen another person since you were 12 that didn't try to kill you. But you have to trust me! I'm on your side. The _Enterprise_ discovered a new race recently, they had technology far superior to our own. We saved them, and in gratitude they joined the Federation and let us use some of their technology. And… you should know. Things are… different. You… I don't know how this happened, but… you'resupposedtobe29." Spock blinked at the run together language. Jim, his Jim, spoke the same way when he was excited. Well. He arched an eyebrow. Actions speak louder than words, as Jim would say, however illogically.

"Is that so?" Older Jim squirmed slightly.

"Ah, yes. You're my first officer. I don't know what happened to make you… like this. I saw you just before I beamed down actually. … Yeah."

Spock stared, not even able to hide his shock. Annoying. But, first officer? He'd always dreamed of seeing the stars, of going out there someday, but he'd never thought he could… _do that._ lt was to contradictory to Vulcan tradition. His father would kill him! Well, no. Not kill. But he wouldn't stand for his son's leaving, either. He would disown him. And how could Spock stand up against that? Well he would for Jim. He would do just about anything for Jim.

But had all of, _this_ not happened, he wouldn't have known Jim. How could he have done something like that? It wasn't logical. And yet that was what made older Jim's story more believable. No one would make up something like that. And… could he afford not to trust this man? Could he live with himself if… No. He couldn't. He had no choice.

"I… believe this will be easier to understand once I see it all for myself. And my older self will undoubtedly be better at explaining this than you." Jim grinned. Spock had accepted. "There is… a reason for my acceptance."

"I don't doubt it. You always have a reason for everything." Spock nodded.

"I am… not alone here. I have a companion with me, he is sick. Dangerously so. Normally we have been able to deal with such illnesses. I am not often sick, and I can heal myself when I am. The plants here are also good for healing. Yet… this is unlike anything we have seen before. I cannot heal him. Can you?"

"I don't know, but Dr McCoy is the best anyone has to offer. I'm sure he can help your friend. What's his name?" Spock took a deep breath, and looked the captain in the eye.

"James Tiberius Kirk, captain." Jim felt his jaw drop. Him? But how?

"James T Kirk?"

"That is correct." Spock tilted his head, and observed Kirk's reaction.

"How…" Well good job Jim! Kirk congratulated himself. So very authoritative. Bet you're making a great first impression.

"I do not know. Now if you'll excuse me I must take care of Jim." Spock left, with Jim's head spinning. 'Well,' a little voice in his head noted, 'that explains the slightly more casual speech.' He's been around you for who knows how many years. Jim leaned back against the cave wall, and sighed. Spock would come back, he was sure, and he might as well get some rest. Spock was in the cave when Jim awoke. There was also a bundle beside him, shaped like a human. Jim shot up, realizing that the bundle was… him. He looked over to Spock, who was sitting with his back against the Vulcan looked up.

"You're awake."

"Yes." Jim made his way to the bundle on the floor, but Spock's head shot up, and every muscle in his body seemed to tense. His ears flattened against his head, and his eyes intensified. Jim very wisely backed off. "I was only going to take his temperature."

"It is approximately 103 degrees fahrenheit and rising."

"Can I call my ship's doctor now?"

"You may."

"Captain Kirk to _Enterprise._ Come in _Enterprise_."

"We read you sir. Are you alright down there?"

"Fine, Uhura. Can you contact Bones and tell him to come down here? Tell him there's someone here with an extreme fever, and we need to know if it's safe to transport him."

"Yes sir." Kirk snapped closed the communicator, and looked back up at Spock.

"He's coming."

"I am aware of that."

"Right." And awkward silence fell over the two, during which they both thought about what they had both thought impossible, and what now would and forever could be. Spock sat closer to Jim, and pulled their hands together. He had promised long ago that he would allow nothing to kill his friend, and he intended to keep that promise. No matter what the cost.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Bones beamed down in the middle of a mini freak out. Little Spock? As if one wasn't bad enough. And with the kid's _dad_ on board? Oh, this was not going to end well, Bones just knew it. So now he was flipping his atoms through space for the infernal hobgoblin, who was also apparently sick, since McCoy had gotten a call saying _someone_ was, and Jim had been in perfect health when he beamed down there, and had been the maker of the call to ship anyway. So it had to be the hobgoblin. Just wonderful. He landed in a cave, with Jim on one side and a certain pointy eared nuisance on the other. Well, maybe nuisance was a little far. Spock could be annoying, but he wasn't really a nuisance. Not like that. But he'd die before he let anyone know he thought that. However, the hobgoblin did not appear to be sick. "Well, Spock, I don't really see what's keeping _you_ from blasting through space. You look healthy enough to me."

"It is not I who needs help, doctor." Spock moved aside, and Bones saw a bundle of something lying on the floor beside him. The CMO moved forward, and Spock tensed. No one had touched Jim but him and him only for the past years and the thought of anyone else _daring_ to intrude in such a way was almost physically repulsive. Spock tensed even further, but forced himself to remain calm. He was Vulcan. He was better than this. He had been trained to control his emotions, not the other way around, and he wasn't about to let a little thing like this get in his way. The doctor pulled out something and began scanning Jim's prostrate body. Staycalmstaycalmstaycalm. Spock then essentially grabbed his consciousness, and _forced_ it to be calm, incredibly grateful for his Vulcan training. Jim would be fine. Spock would accept nothing else.

"Well, he's got a fever like the Sahara desert, and he's gonna need to stay in med bay for a bit, but he'll be fine." Spock held back a gasp of relief, and kept his fist pump on the inside.

"That is wonderful news. Shall we now depart?"

"I'll go and take the kid. You and Jim can pack up if you want." Spock looked a bit confused as to why his sick friend would be staying, then realized the doctor was referring to the captain.

"There is nothing I need, but I may as well retrieve Jim's things. He may wish for them. Do I have time to retrieve such items?"

"Sure kid. Take your sweet time. Jimmy here will be fine, and he may want that stuff later." McCoy wasn't actually freaking out much at all. It wasn't like equally crazy stuff didn't happen every other day in this job. Correction. It wasn't like equally crazy stuff didn't happen every other job when Jim was anywhere near. He called the _Enterprise_ and told them to beam him up, leaving the captain and hybrid to their own devices. Jim stared awkwardly at Spock.

"Sooo, what do you need to get?"

"Jim has several items which he may wish to have with him. You must stay here, you cannot come without costing us a great amount of time. You may, however, leave, and leave your communicator here so I can call the ship. I do not require your presence here."

"That's alright, I'll wait." Spock nodded, and slipped away, silent as a shadow. When he returned, he had with him more throwing stars, knives, a belt, and several other things. These were in a woven bag; Jim saw them when Spock set the thing down. "Ah, Spock?" Spock looked up.

"Yes captain?"

"One of the reasons we were here was that we heard there might be dilithium crystals?"

"There are none here. Or if there are, I do not know how to find them."

"Well, we were only to look if we had a solid lead. The other reason was the Romulans. They've been beamed down here regularly, do you know where they are?"

"Captain, these shurikens and knives are not only for hunting. They are also for self defence." Jim felt an uneasy feeling rise in his stomach. "Those Romulans are dead." Jim gasped.

"You _killed them?_ "

"Obviously."

"Why?"

"They meant to kill us. Logicly, it was kill or be killed. Do not pretend you have never taken a life, captain."

"Only when it was necessary! Only in self defence! And not so much. If it was just me and someone else, no one else to protect, I would die before I took all those lives. That… that's _wrong_."

"Is it? I was killing in self defence too, out of necessity. Jim and I were innocent. They were not."

"Those men had families!"

"Captain, who draws the lines? Where do you say that killing is immoral? I killed in self defence. They were in the wrong; I could have killed a thousand, and they would still be in the wrong. You see, captain, when you open yourself up to the morality of killing, when you rationalize it in some cases, will you not in others? Is there a time when you have gone too far, yet do not know it? Perhaps the only way to avoid this is never to kill at all. For really, if you never kill, you never cross that line. I have made my choice. Did I go too far? Against what shall I draw my answer? To open to some is to risk opening to all. It is a risk many have taken, captain, yourself included. Was it worth it?" Jim stared. Silently he opened up his communicator.

"Kirk to _Enterprise._ "

"Aye sir?"

"Beam us up, Scotty. We're going home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They beamed aboard the Enterprise, and Spock gasped. Kirk looked over, and started at the sight of Spock falling to his knees, head in hands. He gasped, throwing his head back in agony, eyes wide. Kirk reached for him, but the contact only seemed to worsen things. Spock crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Kirk immediately called the bridge, and ordered older Spock and McCoy down to the transporter room now. Spock hurried over to his younger form, noted that this was fascinating, and began a mindmeld, while Bones looked on anxiously. Spock emerged from the meld, though his child form slept on.

"I have located the problem, captain. On Regan 12, there were only our younger counterparts, and the Romulans. My younger self had increased his telepathic range so that he could feel the minds of every person in a considerable distance, so that they would be alerted to Romulan presence. He was not overwhelmed, as there were so few people."

"But on the Enterprise there are over 400 men and women." Kirk finished.

"Precisely. I have enacted shields for him; though they are temporary, they will protect him till he can create shields of his own."

"Very good, Mr Spock. Does he require medical attention?"

"Negative, captain. He may rest in med bay, but I do not believe his condition to be serious, he will awaken shortly."

"All right. Come on." Spock gathered up his smaller form in his arms, and carried him out, the trio moving to med bay, a long discussion unavoidable.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Mr Spock, explanation?"

"I have none, captain. I see no plausible reason that our younger selves should be on Regan 12. Time has never been disrupted in such a way before, I see no reason why it should now. It seems impossible and illogical, yet it is."

"Well a fat lot of good your precious logic is doing us now." McCoy snapped. "We need reasons here, this is supposed to be your area of expertise. Come up with something."

Jim sighed. "Bones, he doesn't know. Not even his younger self knows, I asked him." Jim shook his head helplessly. "Do you have any ideas?"

"No! I'm a doctor, not a magician! I can't just pull explanations out of a hat."

"I know. But there has to be something we're missing. What?" Spock tilted his head, thought, then spoke.

"Captain, might it have something to do with the DNA samples they took of us? We have never found out the reasoning behind their actions."

"It's possible. I-I don't know. Perhaps we should just wait until we can interrogate our younger copies." Spock nodded, and all three turned to look at the two teenagers, side by side, though on different beds. "Spock, how old do you think they are?"

"Your younger self looks approximately 16 standard years of age, mine appears to be about 18."

"Yes, that makes sense. And since you're two years older that I am, that means they were reduced the same amount of years, not to the same age. Amazing that they survived, isn't it? Your… other self told me they killed the Romulans, Mr Spock. How could they do that? And even if they did, how could they survive alone?"

"Humanity has always risen above and beyond everyone's expectations." Bones cut in, moving to the toes of his feet and back. "It's one of the things that make us special, our ability to survive. When we have to do something, we do it. Quite interesting, isn't it, Mr Spock?"

"Indeed. Fascinating that your species only truly dedicates themselves when in mortal danger. It is quite illogical to…"

"Gentlemen," Kirk intercepted. "We have other things to worry about! They'll be waking up soon, and you don't want to be arguing when that happens."

"Logical, captain. Do you think that we should allow them to see us? It may disrupt the time stream."

"I think the damage is done already, Mr Spock. And little you has already seen me. No point in barricading ourselves."

"I was not suggesting we do any such thing, captain. Simply that we stay out of sight. Also, I do believe that it would be best to keep my father from my younger counterpart. Sarek is highly intelligent, and has never approved of my joining starfleet. He is perfectly capable of… influencing me against starfleet."

"You think your own father would stop you from joining starfleet.?" Bones sounded incredulous that such a thing would be done; Spock only looked steadily at the good doctor.

"I have no doubt that he would do this. He is highly traditional, and does not approve of my choices. He will attempt to 'get me back' as you Humans say. We must not allow him to do this."

"I agree." Bones said sharply, in a tone brooking no discussion. "You're our hobgoblin, and that's all there is to it. If he wants you he'll have to…"

"Bones, he's waking up. Keep out of his way, he won't recognise any of us for a bit, but it'll wear off soon enough." Little Spock indeed began tossing about, a quiet moan escaping his lips. The trio strode over to the young Vulcan, and Bones ran a tricorder over the teens body. Spock's eyes opened, and instantly he hurled himself at the trio of unidentified strangers in front of him, hand snaking about Tricorder man's neck for a nerve pinch, except that he was grabbed from behind by a strong hand, pulling him away from his intended target. He flipped about, and managed to flip over the owner of the hand, planting his feet into the man's back. Pointy ears. That was all he could see at the moment. Must be a Romulan. He pushed off the man's back, and laced his hands together to solidly connect with a certain blond haired individuals face, then falling to the ground to slide away, and pivot, jump in the air, then smash his foot into Tricorder Man's stomach. The Romulan grabbed his forearms, and he again flipped into the air, managing to slam his foot into the man's pointy eared head. His arms were released, so he flipped away. He was on a vessel of some sort, in what appeared to be some kind of medical room. A quick check to his bond informed him that Jim was quite near by, in fact almost directly behind him. Quickly he moved directly in front of his friend, and stood protectively over his helpless form. Jim was sick, he needed help not to be… The thought trailed off, as memory pounced. Jim was sick, older Jim had come, he was on a star ship, he had passed out, and… oh no. He had attacked the ships captain, first officer, and CMO if he understood those uniforms correctly. And that one wasn't a Romulan, it was him. Oops.

"I… apologize. I didn't see who you were."

"That's alright, next time I'll just tie you down." Bones said dryly. "You throw one killer of a punch, kid."

"It is not usual that I kill with my fists, doctor. I normally make use of my shurikens or knives for such events."

"I see. Well, please refrain from killing anyone on your stay here."

"I should hope it does not become necessary. But I will if myself, Jim, or some other such person is in danger."

"Ah, let's hope that doesn't happen." Kirk butted in, trying to defuse whatever had been lighted. "After all, it would be such a terrible beginning to our time together. Mr. Spock, when do you think little me is going to wake up?"

"I do not... "

"In approximately…." The two Spocks started at once, then looked at each other.

"In approximately 2.5 minutes, captain." Older Spock finished.

"We're going to need to find a way to tell you two apart. How about you" he pointed to older Spock, "can just be Mr. Spock, and you," he pointed to littler Spock "can just be Spock."

"And what, captain, of yourself and your younger counterpart?"

"I can just be Captain, and he can be Jim." (author's note: I shall refer to them as such in my writing also, to keep things clear, at least when two of a person are in the same room.)

"Logical." Spock noted. "But what of Jim? Shall he be alright?"

"He'll be fine, kid." Bones reassured. "Don't worry, he'll be up and about in no time." Everyone looked at Spock, waiting for the protest that "worry was a Human emotion, and emotions were foreign to him," and all that. It didn't come. Spock gave a little head nod, then sat by Jim's bedside, waiting for his friend to awaken. Mr Spock looked on, and worry did stir inside of him. Not for Jim, he knew the teen would be fine. However, it was concerning that his younger self was so emotionally compromised that he would allow himself to be so easily read.

He was forgetting, Mr Spock knew, the rule. The rule had been made by Spock himself, he had abided by them since he was a boy. The rule said not to let your emotions show because if they did, people would hurt you. Knowledge about you would only be used to hurt, pain could be the only result of allowing the weakness of the Human side to show. People took your weaknesses and dissected them, used them to hurt you. That was the way of life.

He knew he could not let his father, Sarek, see his younger self. It would not do to seem so weak in his father's eyes. He would have to help the boy with his control. He could not let himself be exposed in such a way. He had learned long ago, calls of half-breed reverberating in his ears, that when someone had taken too much hurt to take anymore, they did one of three things. The fought, they ran, or they hid. Spock had chosen to hide, but now he was afraid that he would be brought out of hiding by his own self, and however illogical, that made him feel very scared indeed.

Jim moaned, and Spock leaned forward excitedly. "Jim?"

"S-Spock? What?"

"It is alright, Jim. It is alright. We are safe now."

"Never safe."

"Well we are now, Jim. We have been rescued. And they have healed you."

"Rescue?!" Jim shot up, then gasped, clutching his head. "Aaag. Bad plan, bad plan. Ow." He picked his head up, and looked around wildly. "We're… free?"

"That's right, kid." Jim nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the good doctor's voice.

"Aaaaggggg! What?" He scrambled backwards, pressing himself against the back. "Who are you?"

"It is alright, Jim." Spock said gently. "He is a friend. We are safe now, I told you."

"I know, I just..."

"I know. But we are safe now.. We are safe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jim was up and about now, in pretty good physical condition, and ready for questioning. He and Spock were led to the interrogation room, for no other reason than that that room had recording devices. They were seated about the table now, side by side, Captain Kirk, First officer Spock, CMO McCoy, Ensign Chekov, Chief Engineer Scott and Lt. Uhura about them. Kirk started off.

"For the record, what are your names?"

"I am Spock." Jim grinned at the memory of Spock's long winded recital of his full name so long ago.

"I am James Tiberius Kirk." A few of the members present tried not to laugh. Tiberius? Really? No wonder the captain always gave his name as James T Kirk. Tiberius. Ha.

The machine did not beep in protest, and so the meeting truly began. "Where have you been for the past… six years?"

"On an unknown planet, which was neither of our native planet, nor was it familiar to either of us." Spock answered.

"Do you agree?"

"I do." Jim confirmed.

"Do either of you have any knowledge of how you came to be on Regan 12?"

"We do not." Jim answered.

"Do you know why you were brought there?"

"Negative." Spock replied.

"How did you survive?"

"We fought, we killed, we invented. We refused to die, and so we did not." Spock's answer was direct, and curt.

"What did you kill?"

"Both fauna and Romulans. The Romulans attacked with intent to kill. We found such methods necessary for survival."

"Do you feel yourselves to be justified in this… killing?"

"We do." Spock's voice was firm, and self assured. "It was the only way to survive."

"All right. I think we have enough. Are there any questions?" There were none. "Dismissed." Spock and Jim left the room, to the escorts waiting outside the room. The adults (minus Spock, who was technically an adult) stayed behind to discuss this incredible turn of events.

"Keptin, what do you make of vis?"

"I don't know, Chekov. Anyone?"

"I feel sorry for them." Nyota admitted. "All alone out there, for six years! How did they survive?"

"It is as my counterpart said." Spock replied. "They refused to die. All they did stemmed from that one fact."

"Aye, it's amazing what people can really do." Scotty said, voice laced with admiration. "It must have been reel hard staying alive through all that."

"I concur. However the point of this meeting is not to express amazement at the survival skills of the younger selves of myself and the captain, it is both to determine what is to be done with them, and how they came to be here."

"Yes. Any ideas on either of those, Mr Spock?"

"Affirmative, captain. I admit to being at a loss as to how to return them, however I believe I know at least part of how they came to be here. When they took samples of our DNA, it may have something to do with that."

"But how?"

"I admit I do not know. A time machine seems improbable, as does some method of growing clones of ourselves by use of the samples, however the time machine would be the most plausible of the two. I am unsure of how it could have transpired, but it does seem to be a singular event, based on the lack of other age reduced being about."

"Very logical, Mr Spock, but that doesn't really help us now, does it?" Bones snapped.

"Knowledge is nearly always helpful, even if not incredibly so at times. However, knowing a possible cause may provide a solution to our dilemma. Therefore, it is quite helpful."

"Wonderfull. Anyone else have any bright comments?"

"I admit, I am a beet of a loz, doctor." Chekov sighed. "Et is not exactly my feld of expertese, finding how leetle boys are around when dey should be 20!"

"But we are our normal ages." Kirk said, leaning forward. They didn't deage us. That's got to be important."

"Indeed, captain." Spock clarified. "It is quite fascinating that we remain the same while our counterparts are here also. It does eliminate some otherwise plausible explanations."

"Well… Spock… could your father have any ideas?" Kirk asked, struck by sudden inspiration.

"Possible, captain. He may be able to provide an unique perspective. However, he may also demand to have interactions with my younger self in order to give you a more educated opinion."

"Well, we'll just have to be satisfied with a speculation. Do you want me to ask him? Need to talk to him anyway, about what to do about those meetings. We might be late."

"It would seem a logical, then, captain."

"Alright, I'll go tell him now. Dismissed." Everyone got up, and went their separate ways. Scotty to attend to his Lady the Enterprise, Chekov and Uhura to the bridge, McCoy to med bay, Spock to talk to his younger self, and Kirk to talk to Sarek.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Spock." Spock's head jerked up, hands instinctively twitching, then going into relaxation. The two had been allowed to keep their weapons and garb, as it was at least one familiar thing to hold to, and as the Enterprise was very good at getting attacked all the time, so it made sense that they should have means to defend themselves. "May I speak to you alone?" Spock glanced somewhat nervously at Jim, so quickly the Human eye might have missed it. Mr Spock was not Human.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"This one shall do. Jim, I believe you are scheduled to a check - up with Dr McCoy."

"Okay." Jim relented, and walked from the room, pulling out the PAAD he had been given that had a map of the Enterprise on it.

"Why did you deem it necessary to speak to me alone?" Spock questioned.

"I did not believe you would wish for Jim to be present for this. Your control over your emotions is understandable lacking. It is no fault of yours, however I can assist you if you wish."

"I… see. Are you sure? As you know, it is no small matter to do such a thing, for either of us."

"Sarek is aboard this vessel."

"Ah. If you believe I need help, then your support is welcome." Mr Spock inclined his head in thanks.

"Also, your speech patterns have become more informal."

"I have spent the past six years of my life living solely with a Human."

"I realize this, and it is no fault of yours. It is simply something to take into consideration."

"May I ask why you referred to our father by his given name?"

"I believe you already know the answer." Mr Spock said, softly.

"I… do not wish to believe it is so." Spock's voice was quiet, vulnerable.

"The universe does not revolve about what we wish." Mr Spock said gently. He usually wasn't so sentimental, however it would likely prove detrimental to his younger selves physiological state if the news was broken to him in as 'cold' a manner as many would describe the man's usual tone. Spock looked compassionately at his younger self, as the boy tried to come to terms with that he had been all but disowned by his father, his hero. The emotion did not show on the adult Spock's face, though it tore at his limbic system. (authors note: the limbic system is responsible for emotions, at least in humans.) The boy did not deserve this, not now. He had not yet made the choice, and he was fresh from having his life once again torn away. However, life had never been fair to Spock, as Humans would say, and it did not appear to intend to start now.

"So… what shall I do?" Struggling. He was so obviously struggling to cope with all of this, and yet to keep control.

"I do not advise a mind meld or any such high level invasion at this time. You are too disturbed, for now you must gain at least some control, come to terms with your life. Perhaps later I shall become more actively involved in your shielding, however I can provide a low level shield for you to build from. Remember, while Jim may be your friend, others are not, and the more they know, the more they can hurt you. Trust no one you do not know, and others besides. Do not burden Jim to heavily, for now he is also in shock, and will try to carry your problems for you, undoubtedly causing harm to himself in the process. You may come to me, I can help you, and I am safe. But for your own good, and the good of others, you must return to hiding."

"I realize this, it is simply so hard to return to." Spock would not make eye contact.

"I know. However, if you allow yourself to be hurt, or if Jim thinks you are hurt, he will attempt to protect you, and be hurt himself. That is unacceptable."

"Yes. It is. Thank you."

"You are welcome. I have discovered some new methods of meditation that may prove highly beneficial. Be careful, however. If your emotions disappear too quickly, then Jim will become suspicious. You must be cautious."

"I shall. I will not allow Jim to be hurt, no matter what."

"Good. He deserves protection. Stay beside him, keep him safe from everything, including yourself. You are aware of what he deserves, and what he has. You must repay him as best you can."

"I know. I shall protect him, I have vowed to do this.'

"I know you shall." Mr Spock turned and walked from the room, the request to follow him unspoken, yet understood. Spock followed, schooling his features to perfect impassiveness, yet with his heart breaking inside.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Young Spock held his head in his hands, trying to come to terms with it all. One thing at a time. First off, Jim.

His older self was right, he must contain his emotions. After all, he might hurt Jim. He had forgotten, really. Forgotten the pain and turmoil he could express to no one that came with the unyielding logic of Vulcan. But he had to control it.

For a Vulcan, ideals had to be far more thoroughly proven and ingrained upon an individual than for Humans, but once enacted they were nearly impossible to erase. Spock had a very clear ingraining of worthlessness.

Six years of jungle living had not managed to change that. He'd seen no logical reason for it to change. His older self seemed to have kept that mindset also: all the more reason for it to stay. Spock would have to terminate his relationship with Jim, as he would be leaving for Vulcan when this was all sorted out, there was no other logical choice.

A single tear escaped him, shame in liquid form. He scrubbed it away furiously. The thought of leaving Jim was devastating, however, what choice did he have? He could not bring himself to hurt the boy, the boy he had come to think of as his little brother. So he had to go. It was logical. Devastatingly logical.

He wondered if perhaps they would meet again later, on the Enterprise. They did here. Or perhaps he had done nothing but hurt Jim, though now could not leave. He had to know. He would rather stay on Vulcan, alienating, lonely, prejudiced Vulcan, than cause Jim harm. Spock had spent 12 years of his life on Vulcan, being told his Human half made him practically worthless, and really, why stop believing that now? Why indeed.

He slipped into his mask, the one he would wear for years, the stifling one, the one that tore at him ceaselessly, yet could never be removed, as was his doing. He focused, and forced a calm to come over himself. If this was to be successful, then he must forget, forget his efforts. It was a Vulcan ability, to forget. He would not remember his attempts to calm himself, rather his mind would provide a suitable explanation of what had transpired in the erased time. However, he would unconsciously continue to grow in control, and such desperately needed attributes. Spock reached into his own mind, and smoothed away what he knew to have happened, after all, if he knew, Jim might learn of it, so what else could he do?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Captain Kirk called Sarek to ask when and where would be a good time for private conversation. The Vulcan replied that his quarters would be sufficient, and so there they were, Sarek waiting expectantly, with a cocked eyebrow that Spock must have inherited from the man. "Ambassador, there… has been a complication."

"Would it involve the 'top secret' happenings that transpired on world? I assume there a reason you have opted to inform me of these occurrences when to the best of my knowledge no one else has been informed?"

"Well, everyone will know soon. You see, for some reason we do not know, there were two sentient life forms on Regan 12."

"That does not seem overly disturbing."

"They are younger versions of myself and Mr Spock." Jim had never seen a Vulcan jaw-drop before. He still hadn't, but this was about the closest he would probably ever get.

"Yourself… and my son…"

"Are children. Well, teenagers. I'm 16 and Spock is 18. I mean, our counterparts are. I mean… you get it." What was it about Sarek that so threw him off? He could face down Klingons, time travel, fight angry Romulans, but he could not hold a simple conversation with this man! Well, to be fair, this wasn't quite a simple conversation. Thankfully, Sarek spoke, saving poor Kirk from needing to stammer around any longer.

"Why have you come to me with this?"

"We wanted to know if you knew why they were here. Of course, you would have access to the reports of the mission, briefings, readouts of the planet, and such. Is there anything else you require?" Hurry up! Kirk screamed at himself. Get this over with!

"Might hold a conference with the children in question?"

"We would prefer you did not." The steel in Kirk's voice made it obvious this was no request. Even Sarek knew better than to argue with Kirk when the man was like that. But that didn't mean he was quiet.

"I see you believe I would attempt to sway Spock from the life he has chosen."

"We thought it a possibility." There, debating! It was so much easier than all that ceremony!

"At Lieutenant Commander Spock's suggestion, no doubt."

"Yes. Now is there anything else you requier?"

"There is not."

"Very well, you can choose whether or not to break the news to your wife yourself, but she will find out. We can't keep this a secret."

"I understand." Sarek stood, and Jim followed suit.

"Thank you for your time, ambassador."

"Likewise." The two parted ways, to mutual relief. Jim anticipated a nice long meeting with his younger self, and he was pretty sure it would be interesting. And much smoother than that.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Hello, there." Jim looked up. Kirk was fast striding forward, confident in his steps, and grin on his face. "Feeling alright."

"I… am not accustomed to allowing people to stick such things inside of me. Sir."

"Ah, Bones had given you the treatment. The man is lethal with those hypos. And you don't have to be so formal."

"Sorry, I just… I'm only used to Spock."

"I know, I pity you. Stuck with the Hobgoblin for six years! Must have been torture." Bones had sidled up, more than happy to pitch in his two cents.

"Don't say that! And he is not a hobgoblin, he's my friend!"

"Hey kid, no need to be so touchy!" McCoy put his hands up defensively. "I was just kidding with you." Jim glared at him anyway, as if he had committed some grave atrocity which could not be forgiven.

"Bones is telling the truth," Kirk intercepted, "it's the way he talks. He always calls Spock the 'Green blooded hobgoblin', or 'the hobgoblin' or something like that. It's okay." The man snorted.

"He's just like you and Billy Joe." Kirk informed his younger self. The irony got a grin from the righteously angered teen.

"Sorry. I just… I'm not quite used to kidding."

"You wouldn't be, after living with… Spock all that time. Man never smiles." Jim gave Bones the death glare at that statement, though it was no doubt somewhat softened at Spock's proper name.

"No offence intended. It's just that Vulcan's don't really do, well, sarcasm, humor, pain, any emotion really. It's just their way. I'm not insulting that!" Jim looked suspicious, but seemed to accept this for the moment.

"Bones, while your input is always interesting, might I have a moment with myself?"

"Sure, Jim. Or Kirk, or captain, or whatever." McCoy stalked off, not really mad, but muttering about 'overly sensitive kids' and 'confusticating doubles' and 'how he had a right to use his own friends name'. Kirk grinned, and turned his attention back to his younger self.

"So. How do you like it aboard the Enterprise?"

"It's great." A light seemed to turn on in the boy's eyes. "Am I really gonna be a Starship captain when I grow up?"

"Maybe. You don't have to, but you can. But… are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" Kirk was pleased to see that his younger self seemed to be recovering, very quickly, to the presence of people. He started to lead the boy away, and decided to remark on this.

"You're adapting very well."

"That's Spock, really. When we first got there, he did some mind thing on me that helped me control my emotions. He must be able to reactivate it. He's really incredible, you know." Kirk saw the hero worship in the boy's eyes. He was head over heals with amazement, really. Kirk grinned. He wouldn't tell. He wondered if Spock knew…"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"So, what would you like to eat?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want to eat? You can choose." Jim stared.

"I-I don't know."

"How about I help you?" Jim nodded. Kirk ordered. The processers stip out a delectible looking dish, heaped with definitely non - healthy food that would have had Bones tearing his hair out for years. Ah well. This was Jim's first real meal in years, and Kirk wasn't wasting it. The kid's eyes went wide, and he reached out for the dish as if in a dream. A wonderful, beautiful dream, and he was afraid of it's ending.

His hands took the plate, and his feet followed Captain Kirk to a table. His eyes went wide at the taste, and it was hard to tell what the rest of him did after that; he moved so fast. The two were soon joined by a certain pointy eared child, who went up, and, perfectly operating the processor, (after a moment of thought) ordered what had probably been his first vegetarian meal in a long long time. Kirk smiled. It was a wonderful scene.

Jim had perked up even more upon his friend's arrival, and was bombarding him with questions about everything from what he had been doing to what the weather was like. Kirk wasn't quite sure how that one worked, being on a starship, but oh well. This was the way things were supposed to be. The two of them together, blissfully lacking much of the pain their grown up versions had acquired. Oh, what was he thinking? They had been through so much more than anyone ever should; they were anything but innocent.

How had they survived the carnage of life? More than simply surviving, they weren't so hardened that they were brutal, or anything you might expect. No, they had not only lived, they had retained their humanity. Or decency. Whichever. It was still incredible. And Kirk resolved to return them, somehow, to their own times and homes. No matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

That proved to be harder than anyone had anticipated, for reasons no one had yet thought of. Kirk and his first officer were speaking urgently, in Mr Spock's quarters.

"Captain, the reason I requested your presence here, was that Sarek was otherwise occupied, yet thought that you should be informed of his thoughts as soon as possible.

"I understand, what is it?

"He has noted that not only must we return these children, we must also deage them, or else erase their memories."

"Because if we just return them, they'll change the future."

"That is accurate, captain."

"But how can we just… erase their memories like that? Is it even right to steal their past like that?"

"If we wish to preserve the future, then it would see to be so."

"I understand. It just… these aren't really us, Mr Spock." Spock arched an eyebrow.

"I fail to see the logic of your statement."

"They're not us. Yes, their DNA is the same, but that's not what makes a person, _them_. They have different memories, different personalities, even if the basic underlying is the same. They aren't who we are, and we would be killing them."

"An interesting perspective, captain. However, if we were to not wipe their memories, then imagine our parents reaction. Nothing would be the same."

"Why do we have to return them? Time hasn't changed yet. This could be the safest way."

"They cannot grow to be our ages. If they do, the results could be catastrophic. If they reach the age we were when they were brought here, I do not know what would happen, beyond that they could not live."

"May I ask why we're assuming that they were brought from the past?"

"It is the most logical conclusion, if my father's research is correct. He has hypothesized that it does indeed have to do with the sample they took of us."

"I see. Well, that doesn't sound to hard. We've mastered space travel, teleportation, (even if Bones doesn't agree) warp… surely we can apply a safe mind wipe."

"Hopefully, captain. However, it may be more complicated than you believe."

"Of course it is… What do you mean?"

"Simply that, captain, due to the time displacement and the unique energies they are indued with as a result, it may be more difficult that would be otherwise."

"Let's hope not. Then again, when has anything ever been simple? It's almost our missions are controlled by some outside force."

"Highly improbable, captain."

"Whatever you say, Mr Spock. Whatever you say. Come on, we've got work to do."

"Indeed, captain." Spock agreed, as they exited the room.

"Do you think you can get Bones working on this too? I know it's normally the science department's job, but with his medical expertise he may be helpful."

"A reasonable suggestion, captain."

"Let's go then? I've got duties on the bridge, and any time now Rand's going to bury me in paperwork."

"I find it highly unlikely that yeoman Rand would do such a thing. What reason could she have for…"

"Spock, it's just a figure of speech."

"Illogical."

"Well we Humans are like that sometimes."

"I have noticed, captain." Jim chuckled.

"I suppose you have. Well, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Indeed, captain."

"So long then." Spock raised an eyebrow at the farewell, but did not comment. He left for med bay; he might as well confer with the doctor first.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Captain." Sulu said, swiveling around part way in his chair. "We have warnings of a Romulan vessel."

"Are they nearby?"

"No sir. But they are in our present course."

"Plot a course that get's us where we're going and doesn't intercept that vessel. We don't want a confrontation."

"Yes captain." Sulu reached forward to make the necessary adjustments, and Kirk sat in the captain's chair. Why were Romulans here? There shouldn't be anything they would want in this area. He didn't want to get in a fight now, not with their young time travelers on board. He didn't know what would happen if the two died, but he also didn't want to find out. He turned his head, Sarek had just entered the room. Kirk stood, wondering why the man was here.

"Ambassador. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if Commander Spock had found time to relay my message to you?"

"Yes, he did. Is there anything you need, or did you discover anything else?"

"That is correct. I believe us to be in danger, captain." That really got Kirk's attention.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Apparently, captain, when we retrieved Spock and yourself from Regan 12, it set off sensors the Romulans had guarding the planet. They realize that we have rescued them, and will now attempt to destroy us. We may expect to see Romulan warships soon."

"Sensors just picked a Romulan ship, directly in our path."

"Then, captain, the have already found us." Kirk drew his lips together, brow furrowed. This was not good.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Captain, I have three Romulan war ships on my scanners."

"Thank you, Mr Sulu. Lieutenant Uhura, try to raise them."

"I've been trying, sir. They're not responding."

"Keep trying."

"Yes sir." Kirk paced agitatedly. They couldn't win a fight like that. They were outgunned, and resistance would result in destruction. Of course, that had never stopped him before, but still. Jim didn't know what to do. As it turned out, Karnak had some ideas. Uhura blinked in surprise, as a visual of Karnak appeared on screen, an incredibly self satisfied grin on his face.

"So captain, we meet again."

"Yes, apparently. What do you want with us?"

"Well, aside from the children, we would like that shielding device you stole from us! We only had one like it, and I would like it back."

"You can't have it. And you have to know that we would rather die than let you use us as pawns."

"And you must know that unfulfillment of our goals is not an option." Kirk glared. "And this time, you shall not be escaping. We shall see to that." The transmission was cut, and Jim whirled around to face Uhura. "Lieutenant, raise them again!"

"I can't, sir. The connection's gone."

"I… see." This was bad. This was very very bad.

"Captain." Sareks voice, cool, and unperturbed, slicing through the silence.

"Yes, ambassador?"

"Might I suggest we inform your own younger selves to find a suitable hiding place?"

"Yes… we have to keep them safe. I'll go." Jim pushed off, and strode to the turbolift. This was not good.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jim sprinted throughout the corridors, finally bursting in upon Spock, himself, and Bones, in what may or may not have been a truly epic argument. No matter. "Spock , Jim. We're probably about to be boarded. Three Romulan warships are attacking, it's not a fight we can win, and they're looking for you." The three stared at him. "Hide!" The two boys leaped up in one fluid motion, hands twitching, eyes taking a sudden sharpness, muscles tense.

"Where do you suggest, captain?" Spock asked curtly.

"The engine room. You should be able to avoid detection there." Spock nodded, and the two boys flew from the room.

"Jim, what's that all about?" McCoy demanded. "We're under attack?" Jim nodded.

"It's just like I said. We're under attack, we can't win. They know we have the boys."

"We can't win? I thought you didn't believe in no win situations."

"I didn't say it was a no win. I said we couldn't win that fight. We can get out of this, but we can't face them down."

"Got it. Well, how we getting out of this one, then?"

"I don't know, Bones. I just don't know."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The Romulans came onto the Enterprise six at a time. Kirk had never felt like this before. So helpless. His ship was being taken over, and there was nothing he could do about it. Far worse than the ship, however, was the knowledge of the people. Hundreds of people whom he had failed, who had trusted that he would care for them, protect them, and he had failed. Kirk squared his shoulders. He had to be brave, had to let his crew know that he would come through for them.

Because if the captain was scared, the ship was as too. Well, not Spock. But Spock was the reason he was doing this, wasn't he? At least the man was a major part of it. He, himself, wasn't too important, but Spock… Spock was another matter entirely. He would not let the man, his friend die. No matter what. And even though it was Spock who (aside from him) had been brought here, the same went for Bones, and Scotty, and Uhura, and Chekov, and all of his crew. He would die before he let anything happen to them. And he knew they would, no matter how he wished they wouldn't, return the favor. Kirk strode forward, each as authoritative as a king's, piercing blue eyes flashing with barely bridled emotion. He may be losing the battle, but he would win the war if it killed him, and that was all there was to it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jim trembled next to Spock's body; it was so much. To believe, to really believe that they were safe, to be faced with more Romulans than ever before. Perhaps they had been safer alone. Things had not been so deadly then. "Spock, I… should we fight?"

"It would seem illogical. We are far outnumbered. Should we attempt such an attack, we would be destroyed."

"Why can't we just have stayed on world? We were safe there."

"But we were not free, Jim. We were not free."

"And we are now? Stuck in a ship that's probably going to be blasted to bits any minute now, with Romulans scouring the place for us?"

"But we may yet escape, whereas on Rygan 12, there was no such opportunity."

"So we aren't free, we just have to surmount insurmountable odds to earn it."

"You expect freedom to come easily? To, as you Terrans say: have things handed to you? If a thing is indeed worth fighting for, rarely shall it be easy."

"Wait, so we're fighting now?"

"Of course. We shall fight for the freedom of others, how else to deserve it for ourselves? How else to gain it? The odds, in this, do not matter, for, as moral creatures, with intellect and a sense of right and wrong, we have no choice."

"You should be a motivational speaker." Spock inclined his head in acceptance of the complement. "So, how we gonna do this? I don't quite see the two of us throwing ourselves into the midst of a bunch of bloodthirsty Romulans."

"For one thing, I do not believe the Romulans to be vampires." Spock seemed somewhat entertained at this, his eyes danced with wry amusement. "Also, I have no intention to do such a thing. We shall not destroy the Romulans, only attempt to evade them."

"Umm, isn't that what we spent the past six years not doing?"

"Correct. However, it should prove preferable now."

"All right. Great. So, what's the plan?"

"Why do you assume there is one?"

"What? There's not?"

"I did not say that."

"So there's a plan?"

"I did not say that either."

"IS THERE A PLAN OR ISN'T THERE?"

"There is."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Psychological reasons."

"What… you know what? Just tell me the plan."

"I presume you are aware of the mechanics of a teleporter?"

"Everyone knows that. It turns matter into energy and moves the energy where it then turns again to matter."

"Correct; on a basic scale. However, it does this by emitting waves that dematerialize the matter it is focused upon. If we can adjust the teleporter to focus on all Romulan signatures then we can easily rid ourselves of them from the ship. The only remaining problem is how to escape."

"And that's a huge problem! And I say we teleport them into space and take out the whole lot of them. If we do get to the teleporters and fix 'em up like that, then we can expand the range too. Get rid of all of 'em at once."

"That will be unnecessary."

"But they'll hurt more people if we don't!"

"It is not our place to kill them."

"We always did before!"

"That was necessary."

"Necessary… it's necessary now!"

"Returning here has reawakened my Vulcan heritage. To take a life is abominable."

"They're trying to take 400!"

"That is no reason for us to do the same."

"When we first landed on that planet, Rygan 12, you didn't have any problems then!"

"I was in error. We killed, Jim, and what did it accomplish?"

"We lived!"

"And all those Romulans died. And nothing was resolved. Also, we are now being boarded by Romulans. It has accomplished nothing long term. And the Romulans we killed? They had families."

"They were evil! They were the bad guys!"

"And I am sure they thought the same of us. By that mentality anyone can kill anyone, as long as they are the enemy. Not every man that came down was a bloodthirsty monster, Jim. Many were kind."

"Romulans aren't kind."

"You cannot generalize an entire race like that, Jim. They are not all cruel."

"It doesn't matter! They were trying to kill us! They were doing the wrong thing."

"Was there no other way to subdue them? Could we not have created some kind of cage?"

"Not when we first got there!"

"Debatable. We were always quite capable. However we certainly had the knowledge later. We could have subdued them without lethal force. Those men did not have to die. But we did not realize that because we were to busy killing."

Jim stared. Spock made sense. Not a kind of sense he wanted to listen too, but he made sense. "Fine. So… what are we doing. We still don't know how to get away."

"I have a theory. If we could reflect and magnify the waves produced by the transporter then we may be able to teleport the entire Enterprise away."

"Teleport an entire starship? That's never been done!"

"It may be done shortly. There is an asteroid nearby made of rathimite. It is a reflective metal, which will also magnify the waves. Commonly used in conducting power in Starships. If we bounce the waves off the asteroid we may be able to transport the Enterprise away."

"Where too? Where would we go?"

"Most likely we would jump toward Starfleet command, however we certainly wouldn't have the power to get all the way there. The Enterprise is, after all, huge."

"Okay. So this will work?"

"There is a great probability it will not."

"I still think the 'kill the Romulans' plan is a big contender."

"As I have stated before, that is not an option."

"Fine. So how are we getting to the transporter room? It's got to be under serious guard."

"You forget that I have spent years perfecting my mind to combat Romulans. I can easily render them unable to see us. As to how we may get there, in any Starship there are air vents."

"Heh. Pretty stereotypical, don't you think?"

"If it works…"

"Okay. So you're crazy, I'm crazier for following you, and we're both dead. Let's go."


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13**

Jim fidgeted; soon he was going to be surrounded by angry Romulans whom he apparently was not allowed to kill. Just wonderful. And even though Spock had some pretty valid points, Jim was still pretty sure there were good times to kill. He just couldn't really think of anything to back that up off the top of his head. Oh well. He could argue about it later. Hopefully.

"You may as well know, Jim, that the death of one of their fellow Romulans in front of them would almost definitely shock them out of what control I have of them."

"Right." Jim was still fingering his shurikens and biting his lip, ready to wreak havoc on a moment's notice. He felt a line of sweat roll down his face. He hadn't been this tense since he'd been a kid, stuck in the jungle, terrified of everything that was happening with only Spock for comfort. Even after all these years, Spock was still his superhero.

"Jim. It will be alright."

Jim looked up at Spock, a small smile playing over his lips. Everything would be alright.

The turbolift opened. Spock gasped, pressing a hand to his head, He staggered, and Jim quickly slipped under his arm to support him. "Hurry." Spock gasped. "I can't…"

Jim began to walk, and Spock managed to right himself. They set off at a kind of run through engineering. Spock gasped, and pointed shakily to where many of the members of engineering were being held. "Release… distraction."

Jim nodded. They couldn't release the prisoners and let them run riot all over engineering, or course, that would too easily give away Spock and Jim. The Romulans would be on the lookout for whoever let the prisoners go, and they would be uncovered. No… better to loose one or two which would secretly cause chaos.

Jim left Spock behind a supporting beam, and ran over to the prisoners. Pulling out his knife he loosed one of them, and pulled him away, motioning for the others to stay where they were.

Spock wouldn't be able to make this one invisible, the strain was already far more than he should be taking. The man ran off, after Jim whisperedly explained his job to him, and a few seconds later a console shorted out. A bit after that so did another. Confused, the Romulans clustered. Spock released his hold on them for a bit. Jim knew they wouldn't get a better opportunity. Grabbing Spock he ran towards the door.

Just a few seconds that's all they needed…

"Hey, you there, what are you doing?"


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jim fidgeted; soon he was going to be surrounded by angry Romulans whom he apparently was not allowed to kill. Just wonderful. And even though Spock had some pretty valid points, Jim was still pretty sure there were good times to kill. He just couldn't really think of anything to back that up off the top of his head. Oh well. He could argue about it later. Hopefully.

"You may as well know, Jim, that the death of one of their fellow Romulans in front of them would almost definitely shock them out of what control I have of them."

"Right." Jim was still fingering his shurikens and biting his lip, ready to wreak havoc on a moment's notice. He felt a line of sweat roll down his face. He hadn't been this tense since he'd been a kid, stuck in the jungle, terrified of everything that was happening with only Spock for comfort. Even after all these years, Spock was still his superhero.

"Jim. It will be alright."

Jim looked up at Spock, a small smile playing over his lips. Everything would be alright.

The turbolift opened. Spock gasped, pressing a hand to his head, He staggered, and Jim quickly slipped under his arm to support him. "Hurry." Spock gasped. "I can't…"

Jim began to walk, and Spock managed to right himself. They set off at a kind of run through engineering. Spock gasped, and pointed shakily to where many of the members of engineering were being held. "Release… distraction."

Jim nodded. They couldn't release the prisoners and let them run riot all over engineering, or course, that would too easily give away Spock and Jim. The Romulans would be on the lookout for whoever let the prisoners go, and they would be uncovered. No… better to loose one or two which would secretly cause chaos.

Jim left Spock behind a supporting beam, and ran over to the prisoners. Pulling out his knife he loosed one of them, and pulled him away, motioning for the others to stay where they were.

Spock wouldn't be able to make this one invisible, the strain was already far more than he should be taking. The man ran off, after Jim whisperedly explained his job to him, and a few seconds later a console shorted out. A bit after that so did another. Confused, the Romulans clustered. Spock released his hold on them for a bit. Jim knew they wouldn't get a better opportunity. Grabbing Spock he ran towards the door.

Just a few seconds that's all they needed…

"Hey, you there, what are you doing?"

"Run." Jim gasped, as he began to sprint as fast as he could while dragging a limp Vulcan alongside him. Dropping to a crouch, he threw himself forward to dodge the phaser fire, coming in set to kill. There was a showering of sparks, and the lights cut out before the backup generator powered them again. The man they'd freed must have been making good use of his escape. Jim gasped as one of the phaser blasts hit the wall beside him, launching slivers of metal into his arm, and leaving small rivulets of blood running down his arm. Superficial. Ignore it. There was nothing but the door.

But the door was so far away now. Romulans were rushing towards him, angry cries adding to the cacophony as the red lights flashed, the sirens screamed, sparks showered, and the phasers whirred angrily, their blood red beams at harmony with the non stop red alert.

Jim ducked in and around boxes and crates, dashed behind piles of technology, stilling dragging Spock, who was doing his best to throw off the Romulan's aim. Combined, they were just barely staying alive. But the doorway was so narrow. If they tried to go through it, surely the Romulan's would cut them down. Jim gasped, pressing his head against the crate they were hiding behind. Something bumped against his hip.

Jim jerked his head down, and saw, on his belt, a smoke bomb. Of course! Grabbing the bomb, he rolled it expertly between his fingers, before pressing himself further into the crate. His hand slipped over Spock's before he threw the small bomb with practiced precision. The smoke billowed instantly, dancing with red light and screams.

Jim grabbed Spock and ran. He'd memorized the way. The door was so close. Just 12 more steps and they could be there… A Romulan stumbled into their path, and held up his phaser.

"Death to traitors!" The world stopped. Jim skidded to a halt, Spock, lurching before him, before being yanked back by Jim's hand on his arm. Everything seemed to disappear around them. The phaser leveled at them, and long fingers shifted to the trigger. Brown eyes filled with hate bore into Jim's. No time. No time to dodge. And then Spock. Moving in front of him. The blast set to kill was meant for Jim…

But it was never fired. An engineer threw himself from the smoke, tackling the Romulan, the shot flying wild. Jim grabbed Spock, and took the lead, dodging around the scuffling Romulan and engineer, gasping as the Romulan's shot brushed passed the back of his head. The energy made his hair stand up from his skull. Jim dashed forward faster, pulling Spock through the door frame, pushing the overtaxed Vulcan behind the wall by the door. Jim ran to the control panel. They had to keep the Romulans out.

Stray phaser shots flew through the door; surely a Romulan would come running in at any moment! And the smoke wouldn't last forever. Jim stared at the control panel. He delicately lifted off the panel, exposing the intricate wiring. An engineering man screamed. A Romulan demanded the location of the invaders. Red wires, blue wires, grey wires, twisting around each other… Jim smashed the consul with his shuriken. The doors shut. Jim slid down the wall in relief.

"Okay Spock. I got you in. What now?"

Spock moaned, his head still screaming. He released his hold on the Romulans, but he was so tired… he'd never been meant to push himself so far. Jim walked over and cradled the older boy, his savior, his brother in his arms. "You were amazing out there. I mean… wow. You were really something."

Spock's head fell against Jim's chest. "Just one more thing, okay Spock? I just need you to get that gas in the ventilation systems. You can do that, right? Right?"

Spock gasped. "Help me. I will continue."

"Together. No matter what."

"No matter what."

Jim pulled Spock's arm over his shoulder, and helped him forwards, toward the ventilation systems. The Romulans had found the locked door. He could hear them.

"Spock we need to hurry."

"There." Spock pointed to a large cube like container, with several long tubes coming out of it into a bigger machine. Jim carried Spock to it. Spock grabbed some machines from the walls, and placed one of their sleeping gas bombs inside the large cube after removing a panel. Then he poured in battery acid. Then he took the the cooling agent for overheating and added it to the mix. And then he hit it with a phaser on heavy stun. It began to steam. Spock looked like he was racking his brain for something.

He limped over to the phaser conditioner, scraped off some of the metal, and leaked out a bit of the pressure fluid. He poured the two into his ventilation concoction.

Jim gasped as the Romulans began cutting through the door. They must have secured the engine room. Now they were coming to secure them.


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Spock! Magical science concoction! Now!"

Spock pushed the panel back onto the box, the mixture multiplying itself, and leapt to push a button on the control panel. The machine beeped, and suddenly began whirring like crazy, louder and louder, till it leveled off, at about the sound of an old time taxi. Jim swung back around to the door, where the Romulans were getting closer and closer to them.

"Spock, even if that gas gets there now they won't fall asleep in time! And if they open that door, we'll be gassed too!"

Spock had crumpled to his knees beside the control panel, but he managed to lift his head and scan the room. He didn't have the strength to stand, but his shaking finger pointed to the gas masks in the emergency box. Jim ran over to secure the masks, before running back to place it on Spock. Then he slipped on his own. Pulling Spock into his arms, he suddenly thought of something.

"Spock, flood this room too!"

But Spock wasn't conscious anymore. Jim scanned the panel, wondering what the array of lights meant. He thought as hard as he could, and pressed a button. Gas began to flood the room. Jim ran with Spock and hid behind some crates. The Romulans cut through the door.

They were startled at the gas, which must have only started coming into their former room. They must not have expected the boys to gas themselves as well. The leveled their phasers, unable to shoot wildly for fear of destroying the life support systems. They began to stumble.

Jim peered from behind the boxes, hazel eyes that had seen more than they should watching his aspiring killers, filled to the brim with hate. The same beings that had for years tried to do nothing but kill him. Nothing but follow their orders and end his life. For years those monsters hadn't given any thought to the fact that Jim was a person, that maybe they didn't have to kill him. For years all they had done was kill!

And then Jim realized.

The same was true for him.

For years he had tried to kill Romulans. Nothing but follow his and Spock's code and end their lives. For years he hadn't given any thought to the fact that they were people, and maybe he didn't have to kill them. For years all he'd done was kill. For years he had been what he'd hated.

And when hazel eyes looked up again, they regarded his enemies with love. Because… they were so like him. They didn't know it. He hadn't known it. But they were. And knowing that? It was the best thing he'd ever known. Because the ach in his heart wasn't there anymore. Because suddenly he was free. Because now he loved. And he forgave. And knew he needed the forgiveness as well. And so he was free.

And as the Romulans fell into sleep, crumpling into the ground, Jim Kirk knew his story was just beginning. And it was a better story than he'd ever lived before.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jim and Spock stood before the Guardian of Forever, light wind sifting through their hair. They had been pulled from another dimension, another reality, which was why the timeline hadn't blown up. Now it was time to go home.

Jim looked over and smiled at Spock, the best older brother he'd ever had, and knew it would be alright. They would find each other, he knew. They would find each other and be the best team their or any other reality had ever seen. And it would all be okay.

Spock smiled back, if only with his eyes. He knew now he'd been wrong. This bond he had with Jim… it was not a mistake. Not some failing on his part to give Jim what he deserved. They were truly brothers and equals, bondmates and friends. And the galaxy? It was going to have to watch out. Because they were coming. And nothing would get in their way.


End file.
